The Opportune Moment
by Mandi-Solo
Summary: Gordo's POV. he waited most of his life to tell her his feelings, and now it might be too late! Can he let her know the truth before she leaves and he never sees her again? ONE-SHOT. R&R PLZ!


AN: Hello all, I decided to write a Lizzie McGuire story, now! It is about Gordo, and how he thinks of telling Lizzie how he feels. After many years of waiting, senior year rolls around and he still hasn't said a word! Now that they are going to different colleges, will he get the courage to tell her? It's one-shot, okay? I'm not going to write more for this story.  
  
Ami-SailorMercury  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Lizzie McGuire.  
  
The Opportune Moment  
  
And there she was, Lizzie McGuire, her blonde hair had grown and she got some highlights, but she still looked the same. I stared at her as she stepped into her car, and started the engine. I thought back at how stupid I was. I had had feelings for her for as long as I can remember, and I never once said a word to anyone about it. How stupid can a guy get? I mean, I watched all of my Senior year how people revealed their feelings for one another, and how they ended up after school.  
  
I shook my head, walking slowly away to my car a few more rows down in the student parking lot of Hilridge High. I saw many boyfriend and girlfriends hug each other good-bye as they walked to their cars going home to get ready for graduation later tonight. I sighed, seeing Kate Sanders say good- bye to her football boyfriend with a kiss and a hug, and Ethan Craft told his bookworm girlfriend that he would call her later. I managed a smile. Ethan was dating a bookworm, a straight A student, it was just so hard to believe. Miranda, on the other hand, was dating one of the last people I would ever think for her. Larry Tudgeman. But, I guess after he got over his Star Wars and Star Trek geek stuff, they found that they had a lot in common.  
  
And here I was, probably the only Senior, besides Lizzie and a few rejects, not having a girlfriend to go away to college with, or get married to. I saw my car, and pressed the button on my keys to unlock it. I opened the door, got inside, and started the engine. With a final look on the school, I put the car in reverse and drove out of the parking lot to go home. Tonight would be a busy night.  
  
I thought back at how many opportunities I could have told Lizzie. I counted them. Five in Eighth grade, seven Freshman year, six Sophomore, and three Junior. Senior year, we hardly had any classes together, and I hardly even saw her. So, there goes those chances. I shook my head as I drove, why couldn't I just come out and tell her the truth? It all seemed so clear when I say it in my mind, but when I actually came out to say it I choked. Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, after all. She's going to U C Davis, and I'm going to Harvard. Both completely on the other side of the US. I sighed, wishing that tonight wasn't the graduation. If it wasn't then maybe I could think of something romantic to do for her, and stop her from going so far away.  
  
I shook my head, "what's the point?" I asked. It wasn't going to be that simple. I wasted all the time in the world, and now it's too late. Red light, I rested my elbow on the steering wheel and put my head in my palm. I shook my head and glanced up. Green light, I drove again, trying to control my feelings.  
  
I turned around the corner, drove down the street, glancing at the houses along the way. Big houses, familiar houses, and mine was just down the street. Once I arrived, I pulled into the driveway and turned off the engine, opening the door to step out. To my surprise, a car was already parked next to mine. And an even greater surprise, it was Lizzie's car. I turned around and saw her sitting on the steps on my front porch, her face in her hands and her hair falling down over her hands. I slowly walked up to her, and sat next to her on the steps.  
  
I sighed and turned my head to look at her. "You okay?"  
  
She sighed and looked up at me, her eyes red as if she was crying. She sniffed back some more tears and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Gordo... I just don't think I can go to graduation tonight."  
  
"Why not?" I asked, putting my arm around her to comfort her.  
  
She sniffed again, "it's too hard to say good-bye to everyone. After graduation, I'm leaving. Right after it8I slowly walked up to her, and sat next to her on the steps.  
  
I sighed and turned my head to look at her. "You okay?"  
  
She sighed and looked up at me, her eyes red as if she was crying. She sniffed back some more tears and leaned her head on my shoulder. "Gordo... I just don't think I can go to graduation tonight."  
  
"Why not?" I asked, putting my arm around her to comfort her.  
  
She sniffed again, "it's too hard to say good-bye to everyone. After graduation, I'm leaving. Right after it. There will be no other chance to say good-bye."  
  
I felt my heart twist at those words. So tonight was my last chance to tell her. I put my other hand into a fist. This was my last chance, how could I have been so stupid?  
  
"I just wish..." Lizzie continued. "I just wish there was something here to keep me back, you know? Maybe someone here needs me to stay, so I don't have to say good-bye."  
  
"Uh... Lizzie..." I said, and she looked up at me.  
  
'Come on Gordo! Swallow your pride and TELL HER!' I thought at myself. I swallowed and looked at her, right in her eyes. "Lizzie, there's something I've been meaning to tell you for a long time, but... I've been too afraid to say it."  
  
She frowned and wiped her tears off of her cheek, "what is it, Gordo?"  
  
I took a deep breath, "Lizzie... I don't think you should go to U C Davis."  
  
"Why not? Does someone need me to stay?"  
  
"You might say that..."  
  
"Who?"  
  
I looked at her; this was it. The time had come. The opportune moment had finally come. I can't ruin it now, not after I got this far. "Lizzie... for a long time, I... I..." I sighed, "there's no easy way to say this."  
  
She touched my hand, "Gordo, you can tell me anything. You've never been afraid before. How can this be any different?"  
  
"You have no idea," I said. "But... you're right... I should be able to tell you this."  
  
She smiled, "good, now, what do you want to tell me?"  
  
I looked at her, "Lizzie, I watched you grow up, I watched you go through boyfriends, and dates, and heartaches. Nothing pains me more than you going through heartache or any kind of pain. And this move... I just think it's crazy that I will be so far away from you, I mean, Harvard is almost on the other side of the world, and that's too far. I guess I just want you to stay with me because... I... Lizzie, I love you."  
  
She gasped, and before she could say a word, I continued to ramble on. "I know that's a lot to take on the last day, and that you are leaving as soon as graduation is over, but I was waiting for a long time to tell you and I never did. I just felt horrible, and upset that I might not see you again, and I didn't want you to go without knowing the truth."  
  
I opened my mouth to speak again, but she stopped me short with a kiss. I was confused at first, but I kissed her back. She moved in closer, and I brought her into an embrace, her arms moving around my neck and my hands in her hair. I had dreamed of this, and now I thought that I would wake up and I would be in my bed, sad that it was all a dream.  
  
We parted, and I smiled. This wasn't a dream. She actually kissed me. She smiled back, "Gordo, I was waiting for you to say that. I kept thinking if I should tell you, too. I love you, Gordo, and ever since I knew you loved me, too, I've been trying to tell you. I'm just glad that I have a reason to stay!" She embraced me, and I held her.  
  
I laughed, "so all this time, we both loved each other, but we never said a word of it, afraid?"  
  
She laughed, "sounds like it."  
  
I lifted her chin, "then we better make up for lost times." I leaned in and kissed her passionately, for the first time.  
  
(Later, after graduation)  
  
Lizzie hugged her mom and told her the news. She had sent an email to U C Davis and took the offer from Harvard that she received a week earlier, and holding just in case we told each other our hidden feelings. She and I were leaving to Harvard together next week.  
  
Miranda and Larry were going to UCLA, where Miranda could work on her recording and Larry could work on his acting. Kate and her boyfriend were still discussing where to live and go to college, and Ethan and his girlfriend were going to Yale. Everyone was glad for Ethan, he made something of himself, and no one could be as happy as he and his girlfriend were.  
  
The McGuire's all came up to me, embraced me together as a family, and welcomed me into their lives, not as a friend, but closer. I was a part of their family. My parents embraced Lizzie, thanking her for loving me and helping me "come out of my shell" as my father called it. I smiled and hugged my parents. I was happy, like I have never been before. I was going to Harvard to get a Masters in Directing, and Lizzie was going to get a Masters in Computer Technology.  
  
The day had finally come, and I finally let myself out. I kissed Lizzie on the cheek as we hopped into the car to celebrate the graduation, and our new relationship. Nothing could be better than this. I looked at Lizzie, and she looked at me. Nothing at all. 


End file.
